Blossom of Pain and Life
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: When Sasuke Uchiha finds an injured Sakura Haruno, he tries to help her adjust to a new life. But her past holds a dark secret, one that her old village is trying to keep hidden.
1. The Mysterious Girl and the Silent Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: This story is a new thing I'm going to try and see if it works. So reviews are always welcomed.

Blossom of Pain and Life 

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl and The Silent Boy

_"There she is! Do not let her out of your sight!"_

_"No, please! Please leave me alone!"_

_"Hey, look out! She is releasing her jutsu!"_

_"No, she will not!"_

_One of the men who chased the young girl managed to lay a hit on her, freezing her in place. Another hit sent her down, unconscious. "Little wench," he scoffed. His buddy picked up the young girl's body and tossed her into the nearby river. "Finally, rid of the bitch. Never again will she kill one of us," he said.

* * *

_

Sasuke Uchiha sat next to the river. He always sat here in the evenings, wondering about the day's events and the events to come. For some odd reason, he felt at home here, and often spent his nights camping out in his small tent made for this reason. Away from people, away from the village of Konoha. He was at peace.

But tonight was different, and he could tell. Nothing about tonight seemed right. There was something in the air, that did not give him peace but a wonder of a problem. He looked to the distance, following the river's path, as he felt that would lead to the answer.

He was right, as he saw a young girl's body float down the river. The water almost enveloped her, and her eyes were closed, making Sasuke unsure if she was alive or dead. '_Who is that?_' he asked himself as he jumped into the river. When she came in his reach, he scooped her up into his arms and rested her on the land. He placed his hand on her chest, although feeling embarrassed a bit by his move, and felt her heart dimly beat. '_Her body is cold and wet. How long as she been floating in the river?_' he asked himself, getting out of the cold river and picking her up again. He was careful of the bandages he saw on her arms and held her close to his chest, to help warm her even slightly. Her pink hair, wet and a mess, rested up against his chin and almost ticked him in a way.

Not too far away, he already set up his temporary camp. He thought that he would rest her there and get help in the morning. By the time he would get back to the village, it would be too late at night, and more than likely no one would be around to help the girl. 'Besides, like anyone would help without questioning me,' he thought gruffly, setting the girl down on his makeshift bed. He began to undress her, covering her with a blanket as he did, so if she woke up she would not consider him to be a pervert or trying to take advantage of her. Luckily, she wore an undershirt and shorts, so Sasuke was a bit safer from being accused of misplay. He wrapped the blanket tightly around her and set her wet clothes near a fire to dry.

As he reentered the tent to check on her, he noticed her stir and begin awakening. He approached her slowly and knelt by her. "It is all right, kid. You are safe now," he said, lightly pushing away a piece of her pink hair. She moaned a bit and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and finally met eyes with Sasuke.

"W-who are you? I have n-never seen you before."

"My name is Sasuke. Who are you? And why were you floating down the river?"

"My name is Sa-sakura. And I do not know why I w-was floating. The l-last thing I remember…"

Sakura drifted off, moaning as she held her aching head. The pain from her beatings came back as she became more aware of herself. "…I was being ch-chased by some men in my vil-village. Th-they wanted to get rid of me. I guess they d-did," she said, her eyes becoming sullen and sad. For some odd reason, Sasuke felt sad for her too.

"Those bastards probably threw you in the river to die. Obviously, you had other plans," Sasuke said. Sakura could not smile at him. She was hurt by the rash action of the men, although she knew why. She covered the bandage on her right arm with the blanket. '_Please, let him not see the markings_,' she thought.

"Where am I?" she asked. "In the village of Konoha. Well, right now, we are outside of the village, but we are close enough," Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes dimmed again, "I am so far away from home. But I guess the villagers will be happy, now that I am gone."

"Why did they want you gone?"

"…Because of something inside me I cannot control. I cannot explain it now."

Sasuke nodded, respecting her wishes. '_Something inside this girl? I do not understand how this timid girl can be a threat to anyone_,' he thought, moving to the door of the tent. "Rest here. I will bring you some of the stew I made. You need to regain your strength," he said. Sakura nodded, pulling the blanket closer. "Thank you. I hope…that tomorrow I will not be a burden to you any longer," she said. Sasuke gave her a smirk. "You are not a burden. Just rest," he replied, leaving with the flap of the tent closing behind him.

* * *

"Lord Kirai! The girl has disappeared! She was last seen being chased by two villagers to the river, then she was not seen again."

"I see…Find her. Send a few of our finest ninja and bring her back."

"Yes sir!"

"Oh, and Tahi?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Kill the villagers responsible for this."

"Yes, sir, as you command."


	2. The Start

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2: The Start

Sakura woke up the next morning, her head aching with a dull, foreign pain and her bare arms feeling the wrap of an unusual blanket. Her pink hair was now dried, and at her feet was her long, dress-like shirt. She looked to her side and saw Sasuke, sitting up against the edge of the tent, his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. "G-good morning," she whispered, and Sasuke's eyes sprung open. "Good morning. Are you feeling better, Sakura?" he asked.

"A little. I feel like I can move a bit."

"That is good. Well, after we get you something to eat, I will pack these things up and take you to the hospital."

"The hospital?"

Sakura felt timid and pulled her knees in, her hand covering the bandage on her right arm. "Do I…do I have to go?" she asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, "Well, it would be better to see what wounds you have so that they can start to heal. Why, are you afraid?" Sakura nodded and lowered her eyes.

Seeing her sad and fearful as she was made Sasuke only wonder more about her. "Hey, come on, it will not be that bad. And if the doctor makes you uncomfortable, I will be there to help out and make things better," he offered, running a hand through her hair. Sakura stiffened up a bit and looked at him. "You will?" she asked, and Sasuke nodded. She smiled a bit at him, "Thank you."

* * *

"All right, things are all packed up. Are you ready?" he asked Sakura, who was sitting on a long log that was Sasuke used as a seat when he camped. She nodded and stood awkwardly, trying to get a balance on her legs. She carried a small pack on her back, one with the damp blanket and pillow in it, while Sasuke carried the rest. He took her hand in his. "Come on. We will drop these things off first at my place, then head for the hospital," he said, and Sakura nodded again.

The walk to the village was peaceful and quiet, which put a bit of Sakura's fears at rest. '_I was expecting this place to be like home. Well, what I wish was home_,' she thought. Sasuke took her down the paths that seemed to keep away from the main streets. The less people around, the better for both of them. Soon, they reached the building where Sasuke lived. "All right, we are here," he said.

Sasuke led her up the stairs to his apartment, only letting go of her hand once they got there so he could unlock the door. He opened the door and motioned her to enter. "Well, this is the Uchiha home," he said. "I think it is neat. I wish…" she began to say, but she drifted off again. Sasuke took the bag from her and rested it on the floor. He took out the damp items and hung them over his bathtub. "There, that should do until I wash them," he said. He turned back to Sakura, who stood out on the balcony, staring out the window at the sky. He did not move towards her, but stayed in his place, watching her.

Sakura was lost in the look of the sky. '_I…I always wanted to leave that place. Leave all of them and the past behind. But now…can I really survive away from them?_' she thought. She turned around and smiled slightly at Sasuke. "I am sorry. I guess the sky enticed me," she said, blushing a bit. Sasuke only smirked and took her hand as she approached closer.

'_And Sasuke, and the rest of Konoha…can they really understand and accept who I am?_'

* * *

"Sasuke-chan!" Ino cried, attacking her crush with the fury of her strangle hug. "Let me go, Ino. I am busy," he said in his cold tone. "Aww, come on! You are always busy!" she said pouting, letting him go reluctlently. Her attention finally found Sakura, who let go of Sasuke's hand a moment before and moved away in fear. "Hey, who is this chick? Never seen her face before," Ino said, moving closer. Sakura covered the bandage again and moved away as she moved closer. "Hey, what is wrong with you? Are you scared or something?" Ino asked.

"She is fearful of strangers. It would be best to stay away from her at the moment, Ino," Sasuke said, and Ino did as she was told. "I-I am sorry," Sakura said, moving closer and hiding behind Sasuke. "Hey, no problem. I totally understand. Well, anyway, my name is Ino Yamanaka. What about you?" Ino asked. "My name is Sakura," the shy girl replied.

"If you do not mind, I am trying to take Sakura to the hospital. If you could not tell, she does have some wounds that need tending," Sasuke said, taking Sakura's hand nonchalantly. Ino sighed, "Aww…some girls are always lucky. Well, bye Sasuke-chan! Bye Sakura! Feel better!" She waved at them before running off. Sasuke sighed. "She is so annoying," he said.

As they entered the hospital, Sasuke was met by another familiar face: his annoying friend and ninja comrade, Naruto Uzumaki. "Hey, Sasuke-bastard! Why are you here?" he said, almost getting hit by Sasuke's angry fist. "I would ask the same of you, dobe," Sasuke said annoyed. Naruto's attention turned to Sakura, who acted the same as she did with Ino. "Hey, you are new around here! What is your name? Where are you from? Do you like ramen?" he asked, moving close to Sakura until the point she released a slight scream and hid behind Sasuke. "Please do not come so close!" she yelled.

"She is afraid of strangers, Naruto-dobe. So calm your ass down," he said, holding Sakura close enough to comfort her from her fear. "I am sorry, new girl. I did not mean to scare you," Naruto said, approaching slowly, his hand for her to grab if she wanted to. Sakura only stared for a moment, then gently touched his hand. "I-it is all right. I-I am sorry about my reaction," she said. Naruto smiled widely, "Well that is all right with me. By the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am going to be the next Hokage of Konoha, and you can believe it!" he said. Sakura smiled and Sasuke sighed and released her. "My name is Sakura. And I guess I like ramen. I have not had any in years now though," she said. "Oh, wow! Then sometime we will have to go and get some. That is, if Sasuke-bastard will agree to let you go!" Naruto replied, dodging another hit from Sasuke. "Baka!" he yelled, and Sakura let out a slight laugh.

'_Maybe…things will not be as bad as I thought it would be…But they do not know my secret, and I hope they never will._'


	3. The Fears of the Past

Disclaimer: I hate doing this. I still don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3: The Fears of the Past

"Miss…Sakura? The doctor will see you now," said the receptionist, pointing to a pair of off-white doors that lead to the hall of rooms. Sasuke stood and took Sakura's hand, who began to tremble in fear of being so close to the doctors and nurses behind that door. "Do not worry, Sakura. I will be there, so you do not have to be so afraid," he whispered to her. "That does not help the fact I am," she said bluntly, not trying to sound rude. Sasuke understood what she was meaning, and held her hand a bit tighter. "First room on the right," said the receptionist.

As they entered a room, a nurse came in and gave her an once-over, asking her questions of importance. "Now…what is your last name? We do need one for the medical records," said the nurse, eyeing the girl suspiciously. Sakura looked down at the floor, trying to hide her eyes away from her onlooker. Sasuke gently touched her shoulder, and Sakura tensed up. "H-haruno. Sakura Haruno," she whispered.

"What?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Oh, all right."

As the nurse wrote down the number, Sakura held back her tears. '_That name…I have not used the name in so long. Not since everything…no, no, Sakura, no, do not remember. Do not remember what happened. After this, you will not need to use it again. It will be part of the past_,' she thought. Sasuke could feel Sakura struggle, as if saying her last name was a punch to her face. '_Could her last name be part of something she cannot mention?_' he thought, taking her hand in his and gently squeezing it. Sakura gasped and looked up at him, then she smiled slightly and squeezed it back.

A doctor came into the room and the nurse departed, leaving the medical file on the desk for the doctor's use. "Hello there, miss. Oh, and Mister Uchiha. It has been awhile since I have seen you. Has your wounds healed nicely from your last fight with Naruto?" the doctor asked, flashing a smirk at the young boy. He scoffed and turned away, "They did fine. But this time, it is not about me. It is about her."

"Ah, I see…Sakura Haruno, is it? Well, I am Doctor Mie, and I will be checking you over for wounds and such to see what we can heal and start to get better, okay?" the doctor said, smiling. Sakura nodded silently.

Mie did what was needed: checked her blood pressure and heart, took her temperature, and examined her body for scars and bruises. Sasuke looked away a few times as the doctor checked her back and chest for any signs, then looked back when the task was done. Sakura blushed as all of this happened. She was never used to this, and she blushed as Sasuke did when he looked away.

Finally, Mie went to check under the bandage on her right arm, and Sakura struggled. "No, please! Do not remove it! Please, I cannot let you!" she yelled, writhing away each time the doctor's hands came close to the bandage. Sasuke tried to calm her, but he was no use in doing so. "Sakura, the doctor only wants to see. It will be all right," he said. "No, no one can see under the bandage! No, please, do not remove it!" she yelled, continuing to move. Mie stopped struggling, "Something really bad, huh? Or, it could be a secret symbol you are using for ninjutsu. That is more than likely the cause. All right, Sakura. I will not remove the bandage, do not worry." The doctor smiled, wrote a few notes on the records, then left the room.

Sakura began to cry, hiding the bandage with her hand. "No one can see it. No one," she said, sniffling. Sasuke frowned. '_I know it is not a ninjutsu sign. It must be something from her past, something she cannot let people see_,' he thought. He took Sakura into his arms and embraced her loosely, "I am sorry, Sakura. I did not know that you did not want people to see what you are hiding under the bandage." Sakura sniffled again. "It is all right. You did not know. I should have told you…that was why I did not want to come here. I did not want anyone to see it," she said, and Sakura embraced her a bit tighter.

Mei came back in, holding a small bag. "This is a bunch of disinfecting creams and wipes. Use these on the wounds at least once a day. There are a few on your back that I am sure Sasuke or someone will help with. There are a few other scars, but I think you can get those, Sakura," he said. She took the bag and nodded. "Thank you, doctor. And I am sorry for my trouble," she said. "No problem. Just next time, you could give me a fore warning," the doctor said with a chuckle.

* * *

"This may sting a bit, but only for a moment."

Sasuke took the wipe and gently brushed it over the scars on her back. They were fresh, more than likely from her travel down the river, but at least they did not bleed or ooze out pus. Sakura cringed, then relaxed. "Thank you Sasuke for your help," she said afterward. He did not reply, and gently brushed over the scars again. "You are welcome," he said then.

After this was done, Sasuke left and allowed Sakura to change again. She placed on her only dress over her white undershirt and straightened her hair out. Then she retightened the bandage on her arm before moving towards the window. Sasuke only watched her as she lost herself in the view of the sky. "You really like looking at the sky, huh?" he asked.

"It is the only thing I can really look at without hurting."

Sasuke was thrown off by her words. "Oh, I am sorry. I guess I still live in the past, although I rather forget," she said, "I did not mean to seemworrysome or anything by what I said." Sasuke shook his head and walked away, towards a couch.

A few moments later, Sakura felt her stomach gurgle in hunger. "Do you think we can get something to eat now? I am a bit hungry," she said. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and moved to the small kitchen, looking around the fridge for something to eat. "Aww, crap. Not much really left in here. I forgot, I was going to go shopping today," he muttered. He took out an apple and tossed it to her. She caught it quickly, almost dropping it as she did. "Good one. I guess I will have to go out and get some more food," he said, placing on his sandals.

"May I come along?"

"If you want to. Why?"

"Well, since I will be staying here for awhile, it would be nice to see the place."

Sasuke shrugged, "All right. Get your shoes on then. We can stop by a place to get some lunch. I guess we will get some ramen, since it would be quicker. As long as that stupid dobe does not act like an idiot as usual." Sakura did as told, taking a bite of her apple as she did. Sasuke grabbed two bags, giving one to Sakura and keeping one for himself, to carry the food. They walked out the door, Sasuke making sure it was locked as he did.


	4. The Angel She Could Be

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Author's Note: Sorry, if I get a couple of the names wrong; I'm doing this from memory since I'm too lazy to want to get one of my Shonen Jump magazines.

Chapter 4: The Angel She Could Be

Sakura stayed close to Sasuke the entire walk. She felt the eyes of the people stare at her, some with curiosity, some with smiles formed on their lips. "Why are they staring?" she whispered. "More than likely because they never seen anyone with me, and that you are a new face," Sasuke replied. His tone seemed cold, but there was a hint of warmness to his voice that was reserved only for her. '_Maybe because he feels sorry for me_,' she thought, and she frowned. She grasped tighter at the handles of her bag, now filled with different foods.

"There it is," Sasuke said, pointing to the stand that was the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Then he groaned, "The dobe is there too. Figures." Sakura giggled quietly, "You do not like him much?"

"He annoys me to no end. Sadly, he and I are ninja partners."

"I see."

Sasuke saw that smile on her face and somehow it struck him to smile as well. '_She can be quite cute. But if only she was not suffering, then she could be an angel_,' he thought. He lost it when Naruto came over.

"Hey, Sasuke-bastard. What brings you to this place?"

"Shut up, dobe. Sakura wanted lunch, so I came with her."

"Oh, hey Sakura! You want some ramen? I will pay for you!"

"I will take care of that," Sasuke said, glaring. "It is all right. I have a little bit of money. I think I can pay for my own bowl," Sakura said sheepishly, "Thank you for your kindness, though. Both of you."

"Eh, save your money! I got it!" Naruto said, "Three bowls of ramen over here!" The man behind the counter sighed with a smile.

"Thank you, Naruto," Sakura said sweetly.

"Mn. Who said I wanted ramen?" Sasuke said scoffing.

"Well, if you don't want it, I'll eat it!"

"Just give me the bowl."

Sakura laughed a bit, much louder that her shy giggle. "Hey, you're cute when you laugh, Sakura. You should laugh more," Naruto said. "You really think I'm…cute?" Sakura asked. She was never called cute before. The word was new to her, a different description. "Yeah, you're mega cute!" Naruto said with his gleeful smile.

'_She is cute. But Naruto doesn't have to rub it all in._' Sasuke thought, just watching as Naruto slowly started to break Sakura out of her shell, '_There is still so much mystery to her. Like where she came from, and why was she floating in the river. But she is still too afraid to trust and tell anyone. I wouldn't blame her, after how she acted around Mie._'

Soon the bowls came and the three of them ate. Sakura enjoyed the ramen even more than Naruto did, although she didn't gulp it down in one bite.

* * *

"I'll set up the bed for you. I'll sleep on the couch," Sasuke said, disappearing to the bedroom. "I can sleep on the couch. You should sleep in your own bed," Sakura said, sitting on the balcony. It was late at night, but she couldn't help staring out to the sky before sleeping.

"It's all right. You need more sleep than I do anyway. I don't really care," Sasuke replied. He came out with his own pillow and blanket for the couch. "You might want to get some sleep now. You have had a long day," he said. He set the pillow at the top of the couch and was about to lay down.

"Um…Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, to tell the truth…I am afraid of sleeping alone. I don't know why, but I am."

Sasuke only stared at her and watched her blush a deep red that was heightened by the moonlight. But he also saw something else: the true fear in her green eyes. "You never slept without someone close before, I take it?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded, "Someone would lay by me until I was asleep. And they would be close in case I had a nightmare. I know it's childish, but…"

Sasuke sighed then took Sakura's hand and led her to the bed. When she got in, he got in beside her. "All right. Get some sleep. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. And if you have a nightmare, I'm out on the couch. Just wake me up," he said. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. "Thank you…Sasuke-kun," she said.

'_Sasuke-kun? Hmm. She is an angel_,' he thought with a light chuckle as he watched her go to sleep, '_You know…I think I could get used to this one day._'

* * *

In a village far down the river, called Lahana, the moonlight shined through the window of a small room. Temari, a young girl with blonde hair, stared out the window from her bed. She looked to a bed beside her, and noticed its emptiness. '_I hope she is all right_,' she thought, turning her attention back to the moon.

There came a knock on her door. "Temari, it's us," said a boy's voice. She got up from the bed and opened the door. "Hello Kankuro, Gaara. I guess you are wondering the same I am, to break the curfew rule like this," she said. The two boys came in and sat on the empty bed as Temari quickly closed the door.

Kankuro, who wore all black with purple markings over his face, looked out the window. "She always stared out at the moon. It was the only way she could feel free," he said. "She was a dreamer," Gaara said, his red hair not doing well to cover the tattoo of the "love" kanji on his forehead.

"Do you think she made it to safety somewhere?"

"That's what we hoped for when we helped her get out of here."

"If Kirai ever finds out, we're dead."

"No. We are stronger."

Temari looked over at Gaara. "We may be stronger, but we can't do anything. We are his pawns. Don't you remember?" she asked. "Don't care," Gaara said. Kankuro sighed, "Well, hopefully, she will be all right, and that no one finds her and brings her back to this."

"Oh, so you three let her go?"

They looked to the doorway, noticing it was open. A young woman with dark violet hair stood against the threshold, her arms crossed and her lips formed a smirk. "Tahi! What are you doing entering my room without permission!" Temari exclaimed.

"Shut up. I'm not here to cause trouble," Tahi said.

"Then why are you here? Spying for Kirai?" Kankuro asked spitefully.

Tahi walked in and closed the door. "Actually, I came here on my own free will, to ask about her. I managed to stall the order of the hunt, by leading the squads ways that couldn't be possible, but I can't keep stalling," she said.

"Are you…"

"I'm tired of Kirai's treatment of us. She is just one of the few who managed to escape."

"But for how long?"

Tahi pondered that and shrugged her shoulders. "I will try to stall as best I can, until I find and talk to her. I hope, however, she has found a place where she can live in peace," she said.


	5. The Scars of Property

Disclaimer: …Yeah, this is annoying. I don't own, nor will ever own.

Author's Note: I see that people are a bit confused by the whole "What was the other village" thing. Well, it will be explained in this chapter, but the village doesn't have a name. Don't know what to call it. Also, since I don't know the name of Sakura's mom, I just picked out some random names.

Chapter 5: The Scars of Property

One week later… 

Sasuke stretched in bed, making sure not to wake the young girl sleeping next to him. It has become habit now for him to lay in bed next to Sakura as she slept, and each time he would fall asleep beside her. '_Strange thing is…I kinda like it_,' he thought one time, then he carefully crawled out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. And when he was done, Sakura was already awake, either staring out the window or making breakfast.

Sakura's scars have healed nicely, but she still wore the bandage on her right arm. But no one has asked her about them, and she was glad. She finally felt at peace.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said from the window as the young boy emerged from the bathroom. She was already dressed, in a pair of jeans and t-shirt that Sasuke had given her. "Morning. Did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, I did. While you are getting dressed, I will make breakfast," she replied, moving from the window to the kitchen.

"Sakura, why do you do things like that?"

"I like to cook. Especially when I'm cooking for friends."

Sakura smiled and took out a frying pan. "Hmm…how about eggs, toast, and sliced fruit today?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and went to the bedroom to change. Sakura sighed peacefully as she took out what food she needed.

There came a knock at the door. Sakura tried to answer it, but Sasuke managed to get to the door first. In the doorway was Naruto, and behind him was their sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-dobe."

"Hey! Why do you keep calling me a dobe?"

"Now, now, stop fighting. Well, as you can see, I am back from my mission."

"I can see that. But now what?"

"Well…my, my Sasuke, I didn't know you had company."

Sasuke turned to see Sakura, scraping some of the scrambled eggs she made onto a plate. Sakura turned to the doorway. "Oh, hi Naruto! Would you care to join us for breakfast? I made plenty," she said cheerfully. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "This is Sakura. She has been staying with me for a while. She's new," he explained. Naruto moved passed him, taking in the smell of freshly cooked eggs. "Mmm, Sakura, they smell so good!" he said. Sakura just smiled.

"There is enough for you too, Mister Kakashi, if you wish to join us," Sakura said, remembering the name from what she heard. "Ah, that would be nice. It has been awhile since I had a nice, homemade breakfast. Sasuke sighed and closed the door behind Kakashi as he came in. Sakura smiled and took out two more plates and forks.

As the boys sat down to eat, Sakura wandered off to the kitchen to clean. Her eyes landed on the calendar hanging on the wall next to the sink and she prevented herself from falling into tears. '_It has been six years, hasn't it? It seems like it happened yesterday_,' she thought as she began to scrub out the egg skillet.

"Wow, that was good Sakura! You are a good cook!" Naruto exclaimed. "Thank you, Naruto. I'm glad you enjoyed it," Sakura said with a smile. "Ah, yes, that was excellent. Well, I guess we must be going. You too, Sasuke. Now that I have returned, it is time to continue training," Kakashi said.

"Aww, man! Why?"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Training?" Sakura asked. "Naruto and I are ninja. We are constantly in training," Sasuke said. He placed on his shoes, "Just stay here, Sakura. I will try to return for lunch, but if not, I'll be back later tonight." Sakura nodded and watched them leave. Her lips played a frown as she turned towards the window.

'_Six years. It has been six years since…_'

* * *

It was later in the evening when Sasuke returned. There was a plate of food on the table, but Sakura was nowhere in sight. "Sakura? Sakura, where are you?" Sasuke asked. He wandered to the bedroom and bathroom, trying to find her.

He heard crying in the bathroom, and noticed the closed door. "Sakura?" he asked, gently knocking on the door. He opened it slightly and entered. He saw her sitting on the floor, her face in her hands as she cried. "Sakura, what's the matter?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at him, then turned away. "I hate today. Why did it have to come? Why did it have to come and torment me again?" she asked as she continued to cry.

"Sakura, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Today is the day…six years ago…I killed several people."

Sasuke gasped, "What?" Sakura began to unwrap the bandage around her arm. "It was an order by the person who gave me this…the person who scarred me as his property," she said, taking off the bandage. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of the scars. It was a sunset and a kunai across the letter K. "This is the marking of who was once my master, Kirai, from the village I came from down the river. He gave me this marking when I was just a baby, then did the same again seven years ago," she said.

"Sakura…please tell me…everything."

Sakura took in a deep breath. "It all started when I was born…"

-Flashback-

"_Twins…I had twins," said a young woman with pink hair. Her name was Tira Haruno. She held in her arms her daughters. One had pink hair like hers, the other had darker, more violet hair, like their father. They were not exact twins, she could tell. She held her daughters close to her, hoping to never let them go._

_Suddenly, Kirai came into the room. "Please, don't take my daughters! Please!" Tira exclaimed, holding her daughters closer. "Now, now, Tira, calm yourself. You know the law. One daughter or son per family. The one with the most chakra will come with me, the other will stay with you with my mark," he said. Tira cried, "No, please! These children…they are all I have left of my husband! Please!"_

"_I'm sorry. But this is the matter of the law. You know what must be done," Kirai said, taking the children from the woman's arms. "No! No, my babies!" she cried and she reached for them. But it was too late; Kirai was gone, and so were her children._

_That night, the infants underwent a chakra test. A small monitor measured each child's chakra and projected it onto a screen. It proved that the violet-hair girl had the higher chakra level, and she was taken away. Kirai took the other, the pink-hair girl, and began to cut a marking on her right arm. The baby cried and trying to squirm away from the unbearable pain, but Kirai's grip was stronger than what she could muster._

_After this was done, Kirai returned and gave Tira her daughter. "You bastard. I hate you," she said as she took her daughter tightly in her arms. He turned and walked away._

-End Flashback-

"Then, six years ago, Kirai told me to kill the people on a list that he has made. Only me. I obeyed. I had no choice. So, I killed the people with one jutsu. Then I cried all night, when I noticed the last person I killed," Sakura said, crying out as she did.

"Who?"

"A young woman named Tira Haruno. My mother."

Sakura's head fell into her hands. "I killed my own mother! I killed her! The woman who raised me! I killed her!" she cried out. Sasuke pulled her close and held her. "Sakura," he said softly, reassuring her he was there.

"Ever since then, the village hated me. They wanted me dead. I had no choice but to seek refuge in Kirai's castle, where all of the people who were his property when they had no place to go. Over the six years, I grew to know the others who were his property. There was Temari and her brothers Kankuro and Gaara. And there was a young girl, I think my age, named Tahi, who helped me too, when she wasn't being Kirai's secretary."

"Then, a week back now, Temari and her brothers helped me escape that place. Which lead up to now," Sakura finished, still crying as she did. Sasuke still held her, shocked by the story. "Someone so cruel used you to gain revenge against those in his village. Why didn't anyone stop him?" he asked. "People tried, but they were all killed. I heard him say one time; property is useless if they weren't loyal. It was ordered that those who tried to betray him were to be killed. Everyone in the castle had killed someone at least once, because of that," Sakura said.

What he heard boiled his blood. "Damn bastard. He treats everyone like they're nothing but items. No one has the right to do that," he said, stroking Sakura's pink hair as she cried into his chest. "But there is nothing we can do to stop him," Sakura said.

"Yes, there is."

Sasuke and Sakura turned to the bathroom doorway, noticing a girl with violet hair watching them. "Tahi!" Sakura cried.

"Found you, Sakura. Or should I call you my sister?"


	6. The Betrayal

Disclaimer: ...Don't own.

Author's Note: I had a question about Tahi being good. Well, this chapter will answer your question. And it is pronounced almost as it shows: Tah-he.

Chapter 6: The Betrayal

"Sister?" Sasuke repeated as Sakura gasped. Tahi nodded, "Yes. My name is Tahi Haruno, daughter of Tira Haruno and sister to Sakura Haruno. I was taken away from my family when I was a baby by Kirai, who used me as his personal tool, and slave. I learned a long time ago how my supposed father lied to me since birth. "

"Tahi...you are my sister? But...why didn't you tell me? Then again, why would you want to be related to the person who killed your mother?" Sakura said sniffling. "I know. I don't blame you for it, Sakura. You had no choice. No one would if they were you. We were all afraid of Kirai. But you started something in the village. A rise against Kirai and his tyranny. Temari and the others told me how they helped you escaped. They're all right, don't worry. I'm happy that they got you out," Tahi said. She bent down next to Sakura and Sasuke, patting her sister's head. "Soon, they will be free, like you are. We all will. Kirai's treatment of us will not continue," she said. Sakura smiled a bit. "Mom would be happy to see that you're just like her," she said.

"But, what can you two do? You are only a small part. What can you do?" Sasuke said, letting Sakura go. "That's the thing. I don't know. Everything is being worked out as we go. Right now, we have the goal and figuring out the plan. When I left, Temari and Kankuro were trying to get everyone together, and Gaara, well, he was silently helping by keeping the people in line from straying away to loyalty," Tahi said. Sakura wrapped her bandage around her scars on her arm, "Well, you got to know something about Kirai that we don't. He treated you like his daughter for years. You are the key part of everything."

"Yes, however...it may take a lot of struggling, and sadly...the plan in mind ends up with a dangerous result."

"We have to stop him, Tahi."

"I'll help. After hearing what Sakura went through, this Kirai needs to be taught a lesson."

"Well, in that case..."

* * *

Little did the three know that they were being watched by a mysterious shadow. It stayed a few moments more, then went outside to a man in a tree. "Hmm...I see. So my sweetest item now betrays me. It's a shame that I have to kill her and her sister. And the new boy...he has potential, but I'm sure by now, he has corrupted her into love," he said darkly.

* * *

"Are you sure that's the only way?"

"Only one I know. He's invincible to almost every jutsu you can think of, but this is the only one he wasn't."

"But a sacrifice...Sister, I don't know..."

Tahi stopped her, "No, Sakura. I want to protect you. You find your life, and someone willing to take care of you. I can't let down the promises I made to you, and to the others. I am the only one who can stop Kirai." "I know, but...Sister, I don't want to lose you now that we're back together," Sakura said. Sasuke held her shoulders as she started to cry. Tahi smiled at her, "I'll never be dead. I'll still be here, in your memories."

"Aww, isn't that sweet?"

The three turned around and saw at the large window was Kirai, in his cocky way, arms crossed, eyes narrow, and a dark smirk on his face. "Kirai!" Tahi exclaimed.

"You disappoint me, Tahi. I never though one of my own children would betray me."

"I'm not your child! I am Tahi Haruno!"

"You've been my child since the beginning, Tahi. You must remember that."

"All I remember are lies and manipulations. You never gave a damn about me! All you wanted was your tool! Another piece of property!"

Kirai was stern, "Enough, Tahi. Ah, my dear Sakura. We spent all this time looking for you. Well, it's time for you two to come home with me." Sakura tried to stand bravely, but felt she couldn't move. She hated this man with all her passion, and she feared him just as much. He used her to kill his enemies, including her own mother. An unforgivable act that sent her on a whirlwind of confusion and mayhem that landed her here at last. Her place of freedom and peace.

Sakura felt Sasuke's hands on her shoulders, and it gave her a hidden strength. She managed to stand, Sasuke with her. "No. No, I won't go back," she said softly, trying to find her voice. Kirai raised an eyebrow at her. "Now don't be silly. No one is wanting to fight here. Now come on, my child, let's go home," he said.

"No. This is my home. Konoha is my home. He," Sakura said, motioning to the boy standing behind her, "is my home. You are not my home. You are nothing to me. Nothing in the world." Kirai looked at her almost upset, then he moved fast until he was in her face. He reached out to choke her and threw her away from Sasuke and into the couch.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, feeling as though his wrists were pulled with her.

"My child, my child. Look what you did. If only you listened to me, then this wouldn't happen."

Sakura coughed, bringing a dribble of blood to her lip. "I'm not going to go back there. I'm not going to listen to you. I live here in Konoha, and I listen to myself. No one is going to control me again," she said. She stood, taking off the bandage from around her scar. "And once I see a medical nin, they are going to remove this scar from me for good," she finished, tossing the bandages to the floor. She charged at Kirai, and tried to hit him, with no prevail. He blocked her attack flawlessly.

Sakura smirked. "Tahi!" she exclaimed, and her sister landed a punch to him, knocking him to the floor. Sakura coughed again, as Sasuke grabbed her hand. "Let's get out of here. Let Tahi use her jutsu," he said, knowing that it was about to become her full intention.

"Sister..."

"It's all right, Sakura. Go. Remember, I'll always be with you, in your memories. I love you, my sister. And when you tell the news to the others, remember to tell Mom I said that too."

Sakura nodded, tears in her eyes and Sasuke grabbed her up into his arms bridal-style and left through the window. As soon as they were out of sight, Tahi turned her attention back to the now-rising Kirai. She knelt to his level.

"Well, Kirai. Looks like we're both going down. But, unlike you, I won't be forgotten. Good-bye, my lord."

* * *

_About twenty minutes later..._

"My sister...I can't believe it, Sasuke-kun..."

"She risked her life for you and for everyone in your village, Sakura. You must be brave."

"I know, but...I wish it was me who died instead of her."

She cried into Sasuke's chest. "I wish I died instead of her. I...I..." she tried to say. Sasuke held her close, kissing the top of her head. "I know. But think this way: Tahi wanted to make sure her sister had a wonderful life, with someone close and in a place she loved. This was your mother's wish for her children, too," he said.

Sakura cried as she thought of this. "You're right Sasuke-kun," she mumbled. She soon calmed herself. "Will you...will you come with me to set things right? I want to make sure Tahi is buried next to Mom," she said. Sasuke smirked, "Of course. And I'll even bring the dobe." Sakura chuckled slightly, and just leaned against his chest as she wondered about her sister and how her life would be from now on.


	7. The End

Disclaimer: Yes, finally no more for this fic! I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 7: The End

_Two weeks later..._

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"How are these? Do you think these will be nice?"

Sasuke took in the scent of the flowers. "They smell nice, but they aren't exactly best for the occasion," he said. He pointed her attention to a small bouquet of pink and purple blossoms. "Now that," he said, "is perfect." Sakura smiled and picked up the bouquet. The flowers smelled nice, and nodded with the choice.

Two weeks has gone by since Tahi made the sacrifice to kill Kirai and free the village from his control. The villagers learned they were wrong about their lord and his "killers" and accepted them all back, forgetting their past acts and focusing on the future. They were grateful to their young heroine and her companions.

Today was Tahi and Sakura's birthday. Sasuke took her to the village to visit the graves of the fallen Harunos and lay a special gift on the grave of her sister. Hand and hand, they walked outside of town to a small hill where Sakura buried her mother shortly after her inevitable death. Tahi was buried beside her, now with the grace of a hero.

"Happy birthday, sister," Sakura whispered, placing the bouquet next to the gravestone, "I wish you were here to celebrate with us, but I'm sure you are having fun with Mom. Tell her I said I love her, all right?" She blew a kiss to the grave, prayed, then stood again next to Sasuke. "I hope she hears me," she said. Sasuke smirked, "Of course they did."

* * *

Upon returning to Konoha, Sakura noticed there was a light in the window of their apartment. After everything was done, Sasuke made the arrangements to move to an apartment with two rooms, and Sakura was delighted at the thought of being able to stay with Sasuke. "We didn't turn on a light before left, did we Sasuke-kun?" she asked puzzled. "I might have," he said, trying to hide a growing smile.

They walked up the steps to their floor, and Sasuke opened the door. Sakura jumped to the loud surprise from the people inside. Her dearest friends in Konoha had thrown her a surprise birthday party, and her expression made everyone laugh. "Oh, wow! This is so awesome! Thank you everyone!" she said, giving Sasuke the first hug, then everyone else. "Sasuke-teme and I thought it was a great idea, then Ino helped out. Do you really like it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura beamed, "Of course I do! I never had a party before," she said.

"Hey, what about us?"

Sakura gasped. On the balcony was Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, each looking at her. "Guys! You're here too?" she said, running to give them a hug. Although Gaara wasn't big on affection, he allowed this hug one time, as his siblings welcomed it fully. "Sasuke told us to meet you here. We can't stay all too long; someone needs to get things on the right track back home," Kankuro said. Sakura just smiled, "I'm just glad to see you here!"

* * *

"Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun. I'm so happy!"

"Glad to hear it."

Papers rustling and boxes being thrown away in the trash filled the rooms with sounds as Sasuke and Sakura cleaned up the trash left over. She didn't mind the cleaning; it was natural to her. As the last of the bags were tied off and tossed to the corner of the kitchen until tomorrow, Sakura stretched out her arms. She was only slightly tired, and Sasuke smiled. "Well, tomorrow I have training, so I best get to sleep, " he said. "I'll go to bed too. I want to see you and Naruto-chan train tomorrow," she said.

"Fine, but watch out for the dobe's crazy antics."

"Oh, I don't mind. It's always funny."

Sasuke smirked as he kissed Sakura's cheek. "I'm sure. Well, good night Sakura," he said. "Good night Sasuke-kun," she replied, returning the kiss. They each retired to their rooms, and fell into a pleasant sleep. And, for once, Sakura slept soundly.


End file.
